My Friend Wyatt (A Spirit Guardians Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt is in Power Rangers Carter now wants to know is how does he help those in need. Once he learns how he does it then he then realizes that he does matter and is needed more than ever for the city.
1. Chapter 1

How Wyatt Helps Those In Need?

By Carter Grayson

Now ever since Wyatt came to Power Rangers City I always knew he was going to help those in need.

And yet the question that I would often ask is How does he help those in need?

Now the reason I ask that is because well I really don't know how he does it when it comes to helping them out and no I got nothing against Wyatt I just don't know how he does it is all i'm saying.

And really my hope is to get to the bottom of how he does it in helping those in need and in doing so maybe just maybe he knows what to do after all.

Oh and also I might ask him for his advice because well as I explain later on well it appears that I want to make it up to my fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammates.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter I know what i'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

How We Lost Shane

By Tori Hansen And Dustin Brooks

For us personally life here in Power Rangers City we always thought life was going to be fine for us and yes we once thought it was going to be like that.

That was until we went to war and yeah none of us were totally prepared for what was to come afterwards.

And really we say that because after we got home from the war Shane passed away from a heart attack and there was nothing we could do to help prevent it but at least we were for them while he was still here.

Of course we both struggled with trying to move on and yes Sensei was also worried about us so he called Wyatt over and he hoped he could help us with our pain.

And when he was there waiting patiently for us we then knew we had to confess to Wyatt about our pain and he also knew we were struggling with the pain of losing Shane.

So when we did begin he told us to take our time and really he didn't want us to rush so that was very nice of him.

And as we were telling him what life was like with Shane we then knew this was a good idea after all because he was patient with us and he didn't worry about anything else during then.

After we got done he then knew we were struggling with trying to move on and really the advice he had for us was to move on and yes he knew it would be hard but really Shane would've wanted that for us.

And ever since then we were able to move on from the past and we were now focused on the future.

So Wyatt thank you for your patience and your help.

My Comment: You're welcome guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Donating For A Good Cause**

**By Wes Collins**

**Man Carter I always knew you were going to do this investigation and yes I have a story of how Wyatt helped me.**

**And it all began when I was trying to decide if I should keep my father's fortune or donate it for a good cause and yes it was quite a tough decision indeed because I believe I should do the right thing and give back for a good cause.**

**Of course back when my dad was here he wanted me to follow in his footsteps and yes I sadly lost him when the villains invaded the nearby town where he was getting a deal done there.**

**And really I didn't know what to with my decision so I asked Katie to go get Wyatt and I hoped he could help me out.**

**So when he did come I then knew he was going to help me and once I explained to him about what I should do he then told me to not follow in my dad's footsteps but rather do what I think is the right thing to do.**

**And ever since then I took his advice the right way and I actually donated the money to charities and to those in need and really thanks to him now I know I should do the right and not do the wrong thing life.**

My Comment: Yes Wes always do the right and not the wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Introducing Wyatt To The Dino Charge Team

By Kendall Morgan

Honestly I then knew Wyatt working at the Dino Center made sense because well he was just too likable and I also knew the Dino Charge team needed to meet him.

So when the team was ready Danny then did the intro and then Wyatt came and they couldn't believe it because they thought it was a dream but really it wasn't.

Also I then announced that he will be the new General Manager of the Dino Center and they were pretty excited to hear that and yes even Wyatt was quite surprised that he was going to be a General Manager but he knew it would be a challenge but he would do what was right and not wrong.

And honestly since I was the Museum Director and Danny is the CEO of the Dino Center and now that Wyatt is the General Manager of the Dino Center then really we got nothing to lose at all.

My Comment: Yes Kendall the best is yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Asking Wyatt For Relationship Advice

By Carter Grayson

Now of course I wouldn't ask Wyatt for his help but instead I needed his advice and here's the reason why.

It was because well ever since the end of the war Ryan Mitchell aka the Titanium Ranger has gotten into some trouble from a DUI to having sex with other women and having multiple affairs and yet me and my fellow teammates worry that he's taking this too far.

And yes even Captain Mitchell doesn't even know what to do with him anymore so he took away his powers and well he ended up in jail where he still is.

Oh and because of him we haven't been able to do a Lightspeed Rescue reunion and yes i've been distracted with Wyatt coming here.

So really i'm not so sure if I can even make it there.

But it turns out Wyatt heard about that and knew I needed to be at the reunion and he actually wanted me to be there because well the time was right to do just that.

And yes I did ask for his advice on me and Dana's relationship and he told me to always be there for each other when you need each other the most and to be patient with each other and yeah I knew he was good with his advice.

Oh and I was able to be at the reunion and yeah thanks to Wyatt me and Dana are finally back together and really I knew his advice was well needed for me more than ever.

My Comment: You're welcome Carter and congrats on the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Working At The Dino Center

By Wyatt

Honestly working at the Dino Center makes sense for me since i'm Danny's therapy friend then really I got nothing to lose.

And the first thing I was to do was to get Arts and Crafts Day ready and I did just that by doing it my way.

Oh and the others were quite surprised by what I did with Arts and Crafts Day because I took that idea and I ran with it and did what I thought was the right thing to do.

And when it did start the guests couldn't believe it because they were quite amazed by how it was all set.

Oh and that was just the beginning because I also make sure the Dino Cafe is running okay and thankfully everything has been doing alright ever since I came and yeah I knew I did the right thing in coming here.

And let's just say this job isn't as hard as some would say.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing From Those Who Wyatt Helped

By Carter Grayson

Meanwhile I was able to hear from spirits who Wyatt helped out and I was quite surprised to hear about what they had to say because they were so thankful for his help.

And yes they will always be glad for his help and also I wanted to know what was Wyatt's secret.

But of course they wouldn't tell me until the time came and it then became clear to me that I should let Wyatt do a case file and hopefully I would find out what his secret was.

And also I wanted to hear from him on what life was like before he ever came to Power Rangers City but really for his case file I wanted to know the real Wyatt.

Oh and no he doesn't have to worry about rushing it because I want him to take his time on it and he can take care of it when he does have the time for it.

So really that was a good idea after all because in reality Wyatt never really revealed too much about himself but maybe this case file will hopefully show what it's like to be him.

My Comment: Very well Carter but believe me this will change everything that you about me forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting Wyatt Do A Case File

By Carter Grayson

Now when it came time I then told Wyatt about my idea and he agreed because even he knew it was time for him to reveal his side of the story.

But I didn't want him to be rushed because I wanted him to take his time on this and really all I want to know is what he was like before he came here and what secret he didn't tell us earlier.

And really I know he can do this and boy when he does reveal his secret all I know is we won't be able to see Wyatt the same way ever again.

My Comment: Yes Carter i'll do it but trust me what you're about to read next will change the way you see me.


End file.
